Now, I'm a girl
by Ai-sama-neko
Summary: Natsu se fache une nouvelle fois avec Lucy, et à la fin de cette dernière, il put l'entendre murmurer: "De toute façon, tu comprend rien au fille!". Il en conclue donc que pour cesser leurs disputes quotidienne, il faut q'il les comprenne! Et quoi de mieux que pour comprendre une fille, en devenir une? NaLu, OS


**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre: **Ohayo~ Voilà un petit OS écrit à la vas-vite dont je ne suis pas très fière ^^' Bref, je vous explique tous après, en attendant, bonne lecture :D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

« Natsu ! Repose ça tout de suite espèce d'abrutit ! »

« Attrape-le si tu le veux ! »

« Mais Natsu !.. C'est méchant de dire ça à Lucy, elle court pas assez vite à cause de ses grosses fesses ! »

Vous vous demandez peut-être d'où proviennent ces trois voix raisonnant depuis un petit bout de temps déjà dans les rues de Magnolia, durant ce mois de Mai si calme ? Pourtant, cela est si simple à deviner, du moins, tellement évident pour les habitants de cette petite ville tranquille, qui commençaient à en avoir marre de devoir subir les disputes quotidienne des mages de Fairy Tail. Ils se chamaillent tellement souvent, laissant étrangement la fenêtre ouverte de l'appartement de blonde, que tout Magnolia connaissait leur vie privée. C'était à se demander s'ils aimaient ça ! Déjà que les journaux parlaient suffisamment d'eux, surtout depuis leur victoire des grands jeux magiques, mais si en plus ils criaient leur vie privée par la fenêtre !.. Décidément, les mages de Fairy Tail resteraient un mystère…

Mais revenons à nos moutons, comme il l'est dit plus haut, la célèbre équipe de Fairy Tail se disputait une fois de plus dans la chambre de cette pauvre Lucy. Cette dernière fulminait de rage en raison que son imbécile de coéquipier aux cheveux roses venait une nouvelle fois de plus de fouiller dans son armoire et en sortir tous ses sous-vêtements, les critiquant et les essayant. Mais en plus, il en avait pris un qu'il ne voulait pas lui rendre, ce qui énervait encore plus notre constellationniste.

- NATSU ! Je te le dis une dernière fois, rend moi mon soutien-gorge ! s'écria la blonde.

- Héhé ! Regarde Happy ! Quand je le mets autour de ma poitrine on dirait que j'ai des seins !

- Natsu ! Arrête ! Rend-le moi !

Alors qu'elle tentait de lui reprendre de force, le jeune homme esquiva et monta sur la commode – n'oubliant pas de faire tomber tous ce qu'il s'y trouvait au passage – tandis que Happy volait dans la pièce en roucoulant « Lucy a de grosses fesses ! Lucy a de grosses fesses ! » En boucle.

- Chuuut Happy, Lucy va se vexer ! Ricana Natsu. Tu sais bien que la vérité peut faire vraiment mal !

- Oui c'est vrai mais faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise, Natsu, sinon elle va continuer de manger encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tellement grosse qu'elle pourra pas rentrer dans la guilde ! se moqua le petit chat bleu en mimant avec des gestes ce qu'il racontait. Déjà que j'ai assez de mal à la porter maintenant… Tu sais Natsu, Lucy elle est vraiment lourde ! Même quand je vous porte toi et Grey ensemble vous êtes moins lourd à vous deux qu'elle seule.

- Mon pauvre Happy, fait attention car elle va te tuer un jour si elle s'assoit par mégarde sur toi, tu vas mourir étouffé par ses grosses fesses !

- Oui ! Et déjà que son sexappeal marche, alors si en plus elle devient encore plus grosse !..

Natsu sourit en rigola bruyamment. C'était fou ce qu'il aimait se moquer de sa coéquipière ! Attendant sa réaction avec impatiente – pour lui, elles étaient toujours à en mourir de rire – il fut étrangement surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que seul le silence de la pièce était là comme réponse. Tournant son regard vers la blonde, il constata amèrement que cette dernière était entièrement rouge – de colère, supposait-il – les joues gonflées, les poings serrés et les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur à cette vision, s'en voulant brusquement de s'être montré si méchant envers elle. Pour tout dire, il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir dans cet état, si triste et vulnérable… Soudain, malgré son état assez pitoyable, elle trouva tout de même la force de crier :

- STOOOP ! MAINTENANT VOUS SORTEZ ET VOUS ME LAISSEZ EN PAIX ! JE SUIS GROSSE, ET ALORS ? QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT VOUS FAIRE ? VOUS VOULEZ PAS AVOIR POUR COEQUIPIERE UNE FEMME GROSSE, LAIDE, ET SANS SEXAPPEA ? ET BAH PRENEZ ERZA, AU MOINS ELLE, ELLE EST PARFAITE !

Natsu sursauta brusquement, et il décida qu'il avait assez embêté la mage pour aujourd'hui, préférant la laisser seule. Posant le soutien-gorge qui était auparavant autour de sa poitrine, il descendit de la commode et murmura doucement « Viens, Happy, on s'en va » avant de quitter la pièce par la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Désormais en dehors de l'appartement, regagnant la guilde, il put entendre de son ouï très fine « De toute façon, tu ne comprends rien aux filles… ». Il ne comprenait rien aux filles ?.. C'est vrai, il l'a déjà dit lui-même un nombre incalculable de fois. Toutes les réactions qu'ont Lucy, Lisanna, Erza ou bien même Levy dans certaines situations le dépassait complètement ! Il ne comprenait pas non plus leurs hobbies pour les chaussures, les habits, et tout ce qui est « mignon » ainsi que leur pudeur… Oui, pour lui, les femmes restaient un mystère ! Mais c'était donc ça, le problème ? La raison pour laquelle il se disputait si souvent avec sa Luce ? C'était parce qu'il ne comprenait rien aux filles ? Probablement. Si elle le disait, c'est que c'était vrai… Maintenant qu'il avait le problème, il lui fallait la solution ! Oui, il en était sûr, bientôt, il comprendrait les filles mieux que personne ! Soudain, son attention fut captée par une petite patte bleue s'agitant devant ses yeux…

- Natsu ? Natsu ! Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle ! On est arrivé !

- Hein ?! Ha… En effet… Constata le mage de feu, qui se trouvait désormais devant les portes de sa guilde.

Défonçant la porte comme tous les jours, il lança un « Yo les nazes ! », qui déclencha rapidement une bagarre générale faisant voler tous les objets dans la pièce. Mais contrairement à tous les jours, il sortit rapidement de cette bagarre, pour désormais se concentrer sur son nouvel objectif… Discrètement, ne voulant plutôt pas attirez l'attention de son meilleur ennemi pour ne pas avoir à lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait, il se dirigea vers les archives de la guilde pour commencer sa quête. Descendant les grands escaliers poussiéreux, il fut choqué de constater la masse de livre que pouvait contenir la large pièce : c'était ahurissant ! Il y en avait de partout : sur les étagères, les bureaux, les chaises, les armoires, à même le sol… Partout ! Avançant doucement et sans bruit, comme si la peur le prenait de réveiller quelqu'un, il inspecta tout ce qui l'entourait pour se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer… Pour tout avouer et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il ne venait que très rarement dans ce genre d'endroit qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement (au contraire même, il les détestait !), il ne savait même pas à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait lu un livre ! Il y a longtemps en tout cas… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit à chercher dans le rayonnage pour trouver la lettre « F » comme « Fille » ou bien « Femme » et même « Féminin ». Récoltant ainsi une bonne dizaine de livre, il s'assit à une table et débuta sa lecture, regrettant bien vite de ne pas avoir les étranges lunettes de Lucy lui permettant de lire plus vite. Sa recherche commença avec la bien ennuyeuse matière scientifique qui était comme un charabia pour lui… Il fut même choqué – et dégouté – d'apprendre tout ce qu'il devait y avoir pour que les femmes puissent mettre se reproduire ! Bien sûr, il savait comment faire des bébés, il n'était pas ignorant à ce point ! Comme un être humain normal, ça lui avait déjà pris de lire le même magazine douteux que Macaroff cache sous son bureau et même de faire des pratiques pas très catholiques, mais il ne savait en rien que les filles avaient ces cycles bizarres et qui semblaient bien pénible… Au moins il savait désormais pourquoi Lucy était aussi ronchon parfois !

(｀・ω・´)

Plus le temps passait, plus il en avait marre. Ça devait bien être la dixième fois qu'il lisait la même chose ! Les femmes ont une durée de vie plus longue que les hommes… ragnagni ragnagna … Elles deviennent mature plus tôt que ces derniers… blablabla blaba… Elles ont des ovules qui forment des ovaires…. Euh… Ou l'inverse, il ne savait plus… Bref, en tout cas ça le faisait bien chier, le pauvre ! Il venait à peine de commencer un nouveau livre qu'il le jeta à terre, espérant que le prochain soit plus intéressant… Le saisissant, il fut surpris de constater que le titre était « Formule Féminine », drôle de titre ! Intéressé, il l'ouvrit et s'aperçut que chaque page était écrite à la main, la preuve que ce grimoire avait quelques siècles ! Commençant la lecture, il trouva d'abord des formules comme « pour être sûr que la femme accouchera d'une fille » ou encore « pour régler des problèmes de stérilité », et d'autres sorts plus ou moins étrange… Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par un qui semblait différent des autres… « Transformer temporairement un homme en femme ». Tiens ! Voilà qui était intéressant !.. Si jamais il se transformait en femme, il les comprendrait forcément, non ? Si ! C'était sûr ! Se mettant à lire le petit encadré suivant cette formule, il comprit que s'il se lançait se sort, il serait une femme et tout ce qu'il en suit durant deux jours, avant de reprendre sa forme originelle. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à perdre ! (à part peut-être sa dignité d'homme et les moqueries de Grey qui se feront constante). Un sourire élargit son visage, et commença à réciter le sort.

(｀・ω・´)

Emergeant doucement du sommeil à cause des rayons de soleil traversant les rideaux, il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller dans l'espoir de pouvoir dormir encore quelques temps. Se rendant compte que ce dernier avait une douce odeur commune, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux : son odorat ne le trompait pas, il était effectivement chez la femme pour qui il avait fait tout ça : Lucy. Un doux sourire se format sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme semblable à un ange dormir paisiblement, et il ne put empêcher sa main venir se frotter à sa joue, provoquant un faible gémissement de « l'ange ». La main de la jeune fille se leva paresseusement dans les aires pour venir frotter énergiquement ses yeux et papillonner se ces derniers, pour enfin les ouvrir. Là, elle sembla choquée. Très choquée. Elle avait comme eu un bug : la bouche mis-ouverte, les yeux ressemblant à des soucoupes, et son teins palissait à vue d'œil. Brusquement, elle se mit à crier et s'auto-propulsa hors du lit.

- Q-QUI ETES-VOUS ?! QUE VENEZ-VOUS FAIRE ICI ?! cria-t-elle, en position de karateka.

- M-Mais enfin… Luce, c'est moi, Natsu ! dit ce dernier, en se redressant du lit.

- MENTEUSE ! Natsu n'est pas une fille et je le sais très bien, je ne suis pas assez bête pour croire ça !

Soudain, il y eut un « clic » dans la tête de Natsu. En effet, il était normal qu'elle doute de ses propos puisque Natsu était un garçon et que depuis hier soir, il était une fille…

- Ah, tu as remarqué ? J'ai fait ça pour toi ! dit-« elle » fièrement.

- Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?!

- De ce changement ! Hier tu as dit que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre les filles, donc j'ai pensé (enfin, le livre a pensé pour moi) que si je devenais une fille, je pourrais les comprendre ! Se justifia-t-il et levant la tête comme s'il était un génie.

- …

- Alors Luce ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

- N-Natsu ?.. C-C'est vraiment toi ? demanda-t-elle timidement, comme si elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Parfaitement ! s'écria-t-il.

La blonde le regarda de bas en haut : c'est vrai que cette jeune femme ressemblait très fortement à Natsu… On aurait dit sa sœur ! Sa tête était plus féminisé, ses sourcils moins épais, ses sils plus longs, sa bouche plus pulpeuse. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au bas de la poitrine, toujours de cette couleur rose qui lui allait si bien. On pouvait même y reconnaitre quelques mèches que l'on pouvait trouver sur sa figure masculine ! Quant à sa poitrine… Elle avait elle aussi évoluée, et pas qu'un peu ! Elle était énorme. Carrément la même taille que Lucy, 'fallait le faire ! Ses jambes et ses bras étaient eux aussi plus fins et plus attirants, comme quoi si Natsu était une fille, il aurait tous les mecs à ses pieds ! Elle nota aussi que ses habits n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient toujours ceux dans lesquels elle l'avait rencontré, à part pour le bandeau blanc noué autour de sa poitrine… Bon, elle allait peut-être le croire finalement, non ? De tout manière, c'était bien une connerie digne de Natsu, ça ! La jeune femme souffla et se frotta durement le cuire chevelue avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Très bien, suis-moi Natsu**mi**.

- NATSUMI ?! répéta-t-il ahuri.

- Oui, Natsumi, puisque tu es désormais une fille, je vais t'appeler par un nom de fille pour pas que ça paraisse louche… Maintenant déjeunons et tu m'expliqueras tout pendant ce temps-là.

- D-D'accord…

Comme promis, Natsu lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé un livre lui permettant de se transformer durant deux jours en fille, et qu'il avait fait ça pour essayer de la comprendre et d'ainsi moins se disputer avec elle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière trouvait ça vraiment mignon ce qu'il venait de faire… Accepter de se transformer en fille juste pour elle, voilà une chose que peu auraient faite !

- Bien… Donc je vais devoir te surveiller durant deux jours, c'est exact ? demanda Lucy avec un demi-sourire.

- Me surveiller ? Mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul tu sais, Lucy !

- Déjà que quand t'es un mec tu y arrive pas alors j'imagine pas quand t'es une fille… Aï aï aï, je le sens mal…

- Mais tout vas très bien se passer ! Crois-moi Lucy !

- Mouais… J'en suis pas convaincu… Bref, je vais te trouver des habits, suis moi. Dit-elle en se dirigeant dans sa chambre.

- Mais j'ai déjà des habits, Luce…

- Je parlais d'habits convenables, idiot !

- C'est « idiote » maintenant. Rectifia Natsu**mi**. D'ailleurs tu viens de me traiter de quoi là ?!

- Laisse tomber ! Bien, j'imagine qu'on fait à peu près le même tour de poitrine… murmura Lucy en cherchant des habits dans son armoire. Tiens ! Ca ferra à peu près l'affaire ! Lui sourit-elle en lui tendant un soutif blanc.

- Euh… Merci.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'hier encore lorsqu'il lui prenait des soutiens gorges elle faisant tout pour les récupérer, et que maintenant elle lui en donne sans qu'in n'ait rien demandé ! La vie prend parfois des tournures étranges… Saisissant le survêtement, il le fixa intensément comme si ce dernier avait la réponse de sa question muette : Où devait-il se changer ? Bah, après tout il n'était pas pudique… Enlevant sa veste et les bandages soutenants sa poitrine, il le mit sans grande difficulté apparente, mais fut surpris de voir à quel point il était serré là-dedans, c'était vraiment inconfortable et ça lui coupait le souffle.

- L-Lucy… Aide moi… J-J'étouuuuuufe ! la supplia-t-elle en tombant au sol.

- Arrête de jouer la comédie, tu vas pas crever. C'est inconfortable au début mais tu vas t'y habituer.

- M'y habituer ? M'Y HABITUER ? MAIS COMMENT ON PEUT S'HABITUER A UN TRUC PAREIL ?!

- Natsu, mon chère Natsu… Si tu ne voulais pas subir ça, il ne fallait pas devenir une fille, maintenant c'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas **Natsumi** ? Maintenant lève-toi et enfile ça ! lui indiqua-t-elle en lui donnant quelques vêtements : une culotte, un short et un simple haut.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se releva lentement et attrapa les habits de la blonde avant de les mettre devant elle, toujours avec ce visage qui disait « Je souffre à l'agonie ! Aide-moi ! »

- Tu sais que tu pouvais aussi te changer dans la salle de bain, parce que dans ma chambre la fenêtre est ouverte et tout le monde peut te voir à l'extérieur… Fit remarquer la blonde.

- Ils en perdront pas la vue. Dit la dragon slayer au regard blasé.

- Bien, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps ne fait pas de bêtise.

Il hocha la tête, et, aussi étonnant que ça puisse être, la suivit dans la salle de bain avec un sourire carnassier.

- Heu… Tu crois pas qu'il y a un problème là ? Demanda Lucy, légèrement blasée.

- Bah non, je te suis pour que tu puisses mieux me surveiller !e justifia Natsumi, fière de sa réponse.

- Non mais je vais pas ma changer devant toi, sal pervers ! cria la blonde.

- Mais je suis une fille désormais, et tu le fais fait bien devant Levy, Mira, Erza et les autres non ?

- Oui mais toi tu restes un garçon, donc TU SORS TOUT DE SUITE !

- Aye, Aye, je vais sortir !..

- Ça vaut mieux pour toi !..

(｀・ω・´)

On pouvait entendre les mouches voler, chose qui n'était pas habituelle à cet endroit. Ils étaient tous, sans exceptions, surpris de constater l'« évolution » de Natsu… Plus personne ne parlait. Les mages avaient tous une tête d'ahuri disant « Naaan… C'est pas possible !.. Ça peut pas être Natsu !.. », et cela durait désormais depuis plusieurs minutes. D'ailleurs, Natsumi commençait à être un peu gêné que personne ne dise rien… C'était assez… étrange. Il… Enfin, elle, n'avait pas l'habitude que dans ce bâtiment bruyant qu'était la guilde, le silence était maitre…

- Nan mais les gars, dites quelques chose ! s'écria-t-elle alors, commençant à en avoir marre.

Aucune réaction. Enfin, presque aucune : Grey venait de se mettre à exploser de rire !..

- HAHAHAHAHA ! Alors ça ! C'est la meilleure ! HAHAHAHA ! Natsu ! Tu m'avais pas dit que t'aimais de travestir ! HAHAHA !

- T'as gueule le glaçon ! D'ailleurs maintenant c'est plus Natsu mais Nasumi ! corrigea-t-elle.

- Comme tu veux mais quand même, y a que toi pour faire ça, HAHAHAHAHAHA-

- OUAI C'EST BON, ON A COMPRIS QUE TU TE MARRE MAIS MOI AU MOINS JE SAIS COMME CA FAIT D'ETRE UNE FILLE !

- Crois-moi, j'ai pas envie de le savoir !.. certifia le mage de glace.

- NATSU ! cria un petit chat bleu qui volant en direction de son père désormais mère.

- Happy ! Désolé de t'avoir abandonné hier, mais j'étais trop pressé de me montrer à Lucy en fille et quand je suis arrivé chez elle, elle dormait déjà et je me suis assoupi à côté d'elle…

- Natsu ! Tu vas redevenir un homme, hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Parce qu'imagine que ça te plaît d'être une femme, et bah je parie que tu voudras rester comme ça toute ta vie !

- Mais non… T'inquiète pas Happy, dans deux jours je serais de nouveau un homme ! Mais pendant ce temps, je vais vivre chez Lucy parce qu'elle veut me surveiller 24h/24, et je te propose que tu ailles vivre chez Wendy ! Répondit-elle avec le même sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était un homme.

- C-C'est vrai ? Avec Charles et tout et tout ? Demanda le petit chat dont les yeux brillaient.

- Oui ! Enfin, si ça ne la dérange pas, bien sûr…

Se tournant vers la mage de soin, il vu qu'elle hocha la tête avec un sourire chaleureux qui lui ornait les lèvres, et il remarqua même un micro sourire de la chatte blanche dont Happy était fou amoureux… Ca s'annonçait bien.

- Voilà, maintenant que tout est décidé, moi et Lucy on sort ! s'écria la rose/

- O-On sort ?! Mais où ça ?! demanda-t-elle.

- je sais pas mais… Tu vas m'apprendre à vivre comme une vraie fille !

- Si tu veux… lui accorda-t-elle, pas très motivée du tout.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux mages sortirent en direction de la ville, où Lucy lui dit que les filles aimaient faire du shopping et c'est donc ce qu'ils allaient faire, au plus grands malheur de Natsumi qui n'était pas très chaude, pour une fois…

(｀・ω・´)

Le soleil se couchait sur Fiore, signalant que la nuit allait bientôt tombé. Lucy était toute heureuse, elle avait achetée plein de nouveaux habits qui lui allaient à ravir [nda : pas comme certaines qui hérite des vieux vêtements tous pourris de leur cousine] et trainait pas la main une Natsumi extrêmement fatiguée qui n'avait qu'une envie : celle d'aller se coucher. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles aimait essayer une centaine de vêtement pour n'en achetés que quelques-uns à la fin, et encore ! C'était décidément trop étrange pour elle… Crevée, elle quémanda à Lucy :

- Diiit, on peut aller aux sources chaudes ?

- Pourquoi donc ? Ça coûte cher et je croyais que tu étais crevée.

- T'inquiète pas pour le prix, je paierais, mais j'ai envie de me détendre… S'IL TE PLAIIIT !

- Bon, bon, si t'insiste…

Lucy prit la main de Natsumi et la traina vers une maison en bois à quelques minutes de chez elle. Entrant à l'intérieur, elle salua la grand-mère se trouvant derrière le comptoir et lui indique qu'elles étaient deux, avant de regarder l'ex-homme et de lui dire de payer. Ce dernier obéit sans ronchonner, et sortit des billets arrivé on ne sait comment ( ?) de la poche de son short, avant de foncer dans le vestiaire des femmes. Lucy la rejoignit sans plus tarder pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse de bêtise, ce qui serait très probable avec Natsumi. Et là, elle comprit. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans les vestiaires, et il n'y avait personne dans les sources chaudes… Elle devait alors se déshabiller devant lui ?! C'était hors de question ! Bien que son corps était semblable à celui d'une fille, son esprit était celui d'un homme ! La rose, voyant l'hésitation évidente de la constellationniste, lui demanda :

- Bah alors ?.. Tu te déshabilles pas ?

- P-PERVERS ! s'écria Lucy en lui lança une boite de savon qui traînait là.

Natsumi, se recevant la boîte dans la tête, gémis douloureusement en tombant lourdement au sol. Ouvrant ses yeux auparavant fermés dut au choc, il se massa sa mâchoire meurtrie avant de cirer :

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?!

- ET TOI ALORS, A VOULOIR ME VOIR NUE !

« Pas faux » pensa la mage de feu. Retenant un sourire digne d'un pervers, il prit une mine outragé et se redressa lentement, avant de porter ses mains à son cœur.

- Moi ?.. Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas un de ces… Pervers qui s'excitent à la vue de grosses femmes nues !

- JE NE SUIS PAS GROSSE ! Si tu le prends comme ça, je pars et te laisse tout seul ici.

- Non, je rigolais, je rigolais ! S'affola Natsumi.

- J'espère bien, et si tu recommence encore une fois ça, je veillerais qu'une fois redevenu un homme, tu ne puisses plus faire d'enfant !

La dragon slayer déglutit. Lucy pouvait être vraiment convaincante lorsqu'elle le voulait…

- Bon, tu peux te changer, je regarde pas ! la rassura Natsumi.

- C'est évident ! Mais juste au cas où, sort dehors, je t'appellerais lorsque je serais prête !

- Oui madame… répondit-elle en s'exécutant.

La blonde soupira avant d'ôter ses vêtements pour les remplacer par une serviette. Ayant fini cela, elle dit à Natsumi qu'elle pouvait rentrer, ce qu'elle fit, et crus percevoir des rougeurs sur les joues de cette dernière.

- Bien… Je vois que toi aussi tu es changée… On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Oui ! s'écria la rose.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent à l'extérieur ou se trouvait la source chaude exclusivement réservée aux femmes… Et comme dit plus haut, il n'y avait personne à part les deux mages de Fairy Tail. Lucy se dirigea en première vers le lac et y plongea d'un coup, sans même s'habituer à l'eau, en poussant un soupire de contentement.

- Alors ? C'est toi qui voulais y aller ? Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Natsumi.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement – peut-être à cause de la poitrine de Lucy bien exposé à sa vue – avant de rentrer dans l'eau à son tour. C'est fou c que ça détendait ! Cette eau bien chaude caressant sa peau… Et une des plus belles femmes du monde à ses côté ! Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, provoquant un regard interrogateur de la blonde, qu'il ignora royalement. A son plus grand étonnement, cette dernière se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, et laissa échapper un petit hoquet d'étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tes cheveux… Ils sont super doux ! S'étonna la blonde.

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- Non, c'est juste que je pensais pas qu'ils l'étaient autant ! s'exclama-t-elle en continuant de les toucher.

- Oui mais arrêtes de les toucher ! Commença à s'énerver Natsumi.

- Oui, oui, attends cinq minute !

La jeune blonde caressait les cheveux de la rose tellement vite et tellement fort que ce dernier en eut vite marre et, pour ce venger (et pour son plus grand bonheur aussi), il attrapa la poitrine de la blonde et commença à la remuer :

- Tes seins… Ils sont vraiment doux ! se moqua Natsumi qui prenait du plaisir à les tripoter.

La blonde fut trop choquer pour dire quoi que ce soit, et vira vite au rouge. Lorsque l'information dut enfin monter au cerveau, elle le repoussa violement et se mit dos à lui, après lui en avoir collé une, bien évidement.

- NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! Demanda-t-elle en sortant de la source.

- Bah quoi, tu touches mes cheveux, je touche ta poitrine. Lui sourit-elle avec un visage angélique.

- Pff… T'es complétement con ! Moi je rentre chez moi, et tu passeras la nuit tout seul, au revoir, Natsumi.

(｀・ω・´)

Lucy et Natsumi avaient passé la journée ensemble, dans diverses lieux amusant comme les parcs d'attractions, les boutiques de friandises ou encore diverses boutiques. En effet, Lucy avait vite pardonnée l'étrange comportement de la veille que lui avait montrée Natsumi, après tout, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouée, elle avait aimé (et pas qu'un peu). Les deux femmes rentraient chez Lucy pour se reposer un peu, fatiguée de la journée qu'elles avaient eue. Lucy était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de sa demeure mais fut bloquer par deux jeunes hommes à l'air malsain et à la cigarette à la bouche qui les abordant sans plus tarder :

- Oh mais regardes moi ça, Hubert ! Tu m'as vu ces deux minettes, ne sont-elles pas appétissantes ? dit le premier, un grand brun à la carrure impressionnante.

- Mais oui, Jean-Claude, ne sont-elles point mignonnes ? lui répondit le second, tout aussi impressionnant que le premier.

- J'me les ferrais bien. Dites, ça vous dirait pas de prendre un p'tit verre avec nous ? On invite !

- Oui ! s'écria Natsume sans même réfléchir.

- NON ! cria Lucy

Natsume regarda Lucy bizarrement, pourquoi non ? Ces deux gars les invitaient à boire un verre, ça serait con de refuser… Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ! Lucy qui d'habitude était si avare et n'hésitait pas à accepter lorsqu'on lui proposait quelque chose, refusait maintenant ?

- Ta copine a dit oui, elle est cool tu vois… Allez, t'as rien à craindre blondinette, 'vais pas t'manger !

- Non merci monsieur, je suis pressé et je dois rentrer chez moi, donc si vous voulez bien vous écarter… refusa catégoriquement la blonde.

- Allez… Viens avec nous, on va s'amuser ! dit l'un des deux hommes suspect

- Allez Lucy, on y va, s'il te plait ! supplia Natsumi qui allait mourir déshydratée.

- Bon… D'accord… accepta Lucy, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Bah voilà qui est mieux ! s'écria l'homme du nom d'Hubert. Allez, venez, on vous amène dans un bar, vous allez kiffer.

- Euh… D'accord…

Les deux hommes prirent chacun une fille et les entrainèrent ainsi dans une ruelle extrêmement étroite et sombre, on l'on pouvait à peine apercevoir le bout de son nez… Et ce qu'il devait arriver arriva, profitant de l'état totalement décontracté et relaxe de la rose, ils l'attachèrent avec une corde, et firent de même avec la blonde qui fut trop surprise pour résister.

- AAh ! NON ! s'écria Lucy.

- AH si ! s'écria l'homme.

- On va avoir du bon temps, mes p'tites minettes, dit l'homme du nom de Jean-Claude. Hey, on commence par laquelle, Hubert ?

- Moi j'me f'rait bien la blondinette en première… Pas toi ?

- Oui, commençons par celle-là…

Avec un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de malveillant, les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Lucy et commencèrent à la déshabiller. Se rendant compte des mauvaises attentions des deux hommes, la rosé se figea et commença à murmurer, trop choqué pour faire plus « Lucy… Lucy… ». Il se rendait compte de son erreur trop tard, pourquoi Lucy ne voulait pas les suivres… Ces types étaient pas bien, et faisaient des choses illégales. Puis, quand il la vie en sous-vêtement les yeux fermé en train de pleurer, totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même il s'écria

« LUCY ! »

Une lumière jaillit de lui, éblouissant les deux hommes et Lucy avec. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais sentant son corps changer, il sourit face à la situation qui allait changer : Les 24h étaient terminées… Et Natsu repris la forme d'un homme. Les deux hommes, attiré par l'étranges lumière qu'était la jeune femme rose, furent surpris de constater que ce n'était plus une femme mais… Un homme. Ils ne comprirent pas non plus lorsque ce dernier brisa ses chaines et les assommèrent avant de rejoindre la blonde recroquevillée sur elle-même en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- C'est fini… C'est fini… Lui chuchota Natsu. Je suis désolé Lucy, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! C'est moi qui aie voulu les suivre…. Je suis impardonnable !.. chuchota-t-il en la berçant dans ses bras, et baisant légèrement son front.

Lucy s'accrocha au… Torse de Natsu puisque les vêtements pour fille qu'ils portaient précédemment c'étaient déchirés, et continua de pleurer silencieusement.

- C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que je veille savoir comment se serait si j'étais une fille… Hein, Lucy ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout… Mais si je voulais le faire c'était parce que… Tu vois, on se dispute beaucoup tous les deux alors peut-être que ça se voit pas mais je… t'aime beaucoup beaucoup… Enfin, tu vois quoi… Je voulais me sentir plus près de toi et tout et tout donc je suppose que je suis amoureux de toi, non ?..

Lucy s'arrêta net de pleurer. C'était… vraiment trop mignon… Ou comique, non ? La voilà en sous-vêtement dans une ruelle sombre où elle a failli se faire violer et son coéquipier qu'elle aime en secret depuis bien longtemps lui dit, alors qu'il est tout nu, que ses sentiments sont réciproques ? Elle était aux anges, mais ne savait pas trop comment réagir… Dans un demi-sourire et les yeux encore pleins de larmes, elle leva la tête vers Natsu et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit avec un peu de retard – certainement surpris par son geste. Peut-être que le fait qu'il souhaitait savoir comment on se sentait étant une fille avait du bon, non ?

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Alors? èé Bien ou pas bien? Pas bien? Je suis d'accord uwu J'ai dut l'écrire rapidement car c'était pour un concours (sur skyrock) et j'étais enr etard .w. Donc je le réécrirais, et je rajouterais plein de chose 8D Comme le fait que Natsu aura ses règles èwé

Bref, à la prochaine et laissez un p'tit com' auquel je répondrais :3


End file.
